Kuroshitsuji: The Remake
by Lepercohn97
Summary: What would happen if Ciel Phantomhive were never born? But the Phantomhive's had a beautiful and unnaturally redheaded daughter...Sebastian/oc. Please be kind if I leave something out because I'm doing as much research as possible to get the entire series both seasons written in this story!
1. Summary

This is a complete remake of Kuroshitsuji!

What if Ciel Phantomhive were never born? But the Phantomhive's instead had a beautiful and unusually red-hair, green eyed daughter instead. And what if 'her' parents weren't burned alive, but brutally murdered (along with her fiance) right before her very eyes?

It's a strange new world this 16-year-old must live in, but if it means revenge and a chance at falling in love...

No matter what happens, she will avenge all of them. Even if it means murdering Victoria, Queen of England!

By this point, Sebastian has already received his name from a former "master."

Krissanthamum Delilah Phantomhive, the Countess of the mansion and the Queen's Guard Dog, is currently 16 and is getting more impatient with her search.

All rights to this story/plot line belong to the esteemed Yana Toboso. Well, the similar ones that is! Any OOCness and OC's belong to yours truly! MWAHAHAHAHA!

PS, this is the summary of the story because it's harder to type out through out the entire story so here it is! All up front and ready for you, the readers!

I'll make an exception on this not to review...but if you review when the actual story becomes known, I'll send Sebby to your front door with a box of cookies! (online, that is!)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I am SO sorry for not writing sooner! I've been so busy with homework (juggling 5 honors classes Sophomore year is NO fun!) and my mom lost my rough draft for the story! Luckely, being the GingaNinja that I am, I found it yesterday! -victory dance to Gangnam Style- "...Heeeyyy Sexy Lady!" Oh, sorry! Didn't know that you were there! Okay on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except for a few events and Krissy! Otherwise...well, I won't scar your innocent (if I can say that) minds...YET!XD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Butler- Impressed**

The chiming of the dinner bell rang throughout the mansion as Mei-Rin (the clumsy maid), Bard (the terrible cook), and Finnian (the superman-like gardener) rush forward to receive their dinner that Mr. Sebastian had graciously created. To the three of them, no one's cooking could compare to his!

Suddenly, Mei-Rin trips over her untied laces and starts a cascade of servants all onto the freshly polished hardwood floor.

"Tsk-tsk! Mrs. Mei-Rin, how many times have I told you to keep your boots laced up?" the threatening voice of Sebastian Michaelos reaches her ears and she turns as red as her hair.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Mr. S-Sebastian! I simply f-forgot, yes I did!" the ex-assassin wails, covering her face in shame. Sebastian groans in annoyance and the three (unuseful) servants cower in terror. "DON'T HURT US!" they cry in unison.

"SEBASTIAN!" the head of the house hold yells, red hair flowing around her like fire. "Stop your bullying this instant!" she adds, crossing her arms over her to abdomen. The trio relaxes slightly as Sebastian falls to one knee. "Yes, m'lady!"

"Why do you feel the need to pick on them? They did nothing wrong! In fact, you're currently the wrong-doer here!" the Countess Phantomhive states, her emerald eyes shining with displeasure.

The butler says nothing and stays in the respectable position that he's in.

"Sebastian...I'm pretty sure that everyone is ready to enjoy dinner, as am I. Is it ready? If so, prepare the table." Krissanthemum orders, not even bothering to glance down at her obnoxious butler.

"Yes, Young Mistress. Right away!" Sebastian replies, slight sarcasm lacing his reply.

_**SMACK!**_

The deafening sound of skin smacking skin echos of the walls as all four members of the Phantomhive servants stare in awe at their young mistress.

"Don't you _EVER _speak to me like that to me! I will _NOT_ stand for it!" the Countess hisses, glaring daggers into the those of her butler. A slight blush covers his handsome features as he nods his head in understanding.

"I am sincerely sorry that the three of you had to see me so enraged and so gruesome a moment ago! I'll try and keep my temper next time, though!" Krissy says, smiling at the other three.

"It's alright, miss! No harm done!" Bardo says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, no problem at all!" Finny adds, smiling sweetly and giving her a thumbs up.

"Tell you what...since I acted so barbarically in front of you three, you can eat dinner at the dining table with me! Even you, Sebastian!" she smiles coyly at her butler who inwardly groans. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, m'lady!" is all he says as he follows the teenager (who had skillfully linked her arms through Finny and Mei-Rin's arms).

* * *

After a fun filled dinner, the five members of Phantomhive Manor make there way to bed; Sebastian following Miss Krissy to her chambers.

As soon as Sebastian had helped her change into her nightgown (eyes closed of course), she motions for him to crawl into bed next to her. There usual night began like this.

Krissy was very nervous to sleep alone, ever since that dreadful night. So she had ordered Sebastian to lay with her until she had fallen completely asleep. He usually didn't have to wait long, because she was usually tired. But if he wanted her to sleep sooner, he would sing her favorite lullaby:

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down! London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!_

_Build it up with iron and steal, iron and steal, iron and steal! Build it up with iron and steal, my fair lady!_

_Iron and steal will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break! Iron and steal will bend and break, my fair lady!_

_Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold! Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady!_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away! Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady!_

Once the haunting melody came to an end, the sleepy countess snuggles closer to the unnaturally warm body of the butler.

"Sebastian, do you enjoy contracting with people like me?" she mumbles, burying her nose in his jacket and breathing in the demonic scent of the hellion.

"Not necessarily, but this contract is different from the others. You see, I have never contracted with a female before. I usually just use lust to receive information that I, or my previous masters, needed from them." he replies truthfully, glancing questioningly down at his young mistress. "Why do you ask?"

She just shrugs and snuggles even closer. "Just curious." she mumbles, closing her eyes.

Falling asleep rather quickly, she automatically roles over and giving Sebastian enough room to remove himself from the dawn feathered mattress.

Chuckling to himself, he leaves the room.

Yep, he's defiantly never had a contract quite like this one!

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter 1 is up! Tell me what y'all think! For those who have seen Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), you'll recognize the song! For those who are reading this and don't know a whole lot about the anime/manga, keep the "London Bridge" song in mind in later chapters! Review and I shall (virtually) send Sebby to your front door with a box of chocolate chip cookies and a kitty! ^_^

~Lepercohn97


End file.
